


Promises

by New_Dawn_Fades



Category: The Purge: Election Year (2016)
Genre: M/M, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Dawn_Fades/pseuds/New_Dawn_Fades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edwidge Owens promises Harmon James protection through the infamous night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

Minister Edwidge Owens checks his watch. The time reads 11:45pm. Fifteen minutes until what he could only describe as his favourite night of the year. Even though the annual Purge began at 7pm, Owens' Purge Mass began at midnight. The bells of the cathedral were already ringing as the members of the New Founding Fathers of America, and their guests, began to file through the doors. Standing at the altar, Edwidge catches the eye of Caleb Warrens, seated in the front row with his wife, who gives him an approving nod.  
Edwidge turned on his heel and slipped through a doorway blocked by dark velvet curtains. Behind it, a quiet room illuminated by nearly a hundred candles. Glancing at tonight's first martyr, displayed on the cart, struggling for his life, his thoughts are interrupted when soft footsteps are heard behind him. Edwidge turns to meet the eyes of Harmon James. Dressed head to toe in a silk baptismal robe, Edwidge thought to himself that he'd never seen Harmon look more beautiful than he did at this moment.  
"Everything looks fantastic, Harmon." The Minister remarked. He knew he could rely on Harmon, as the other members of the NFFA did daily. Harmon gave Edwidge a bit of a bow in response. He was very quiet, and concentrated. Harmon tightened the restraint on Lawrence's torso, eliciting a painful groan from him. Before he could continue, a hand was placed on his shoulder. Edwidge cleared his throat.  
"Harmon, follow me."  
Harmon did as he was told, turning, with a presence of what could only be described as grace, and following the Minister down an adjacent hallway. Once they were out of earshot, Edwidge stopped. He placed his hands on Harmon's shoulders.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Yes, Father Owens."  
"There's no need for formalities right now," Edwidge said, looking Harmon in the eyes. Harmon had such captivating, icy blue eyes. "I just want you to know I'm proud of the choice you've made."  
"I've been attending this -- this mass since I was young." the other replied. "As a servant of the church I thought now was the time."  
Edwidge remembered the turn of events that Thomas Roseland had annouced the other day. "You know, Harmon, someone could kill us. That's a reality we have to face."  
"If I die, I die for this night." Harmon's voice was deadpan. "For God and for the NFFA. I will have been sacrificed."  
"I promise," Edwidge began, trying to not look as affected by Harmon's words as he was, "that tonight, I'll do my damnedest to protect you. You know how much you mean to me."  
With that, Edwidge grabbed a hold of one of Harmon's cold hands. With his makeup and the temperature of his body, someone could've mistaken Harmon for a corpse. The bringer of death. Edwidge's free hand came up to stroke Harmon's cheek.  
"I know." Harmon nodded. "And ... you mean as much to me. And I want you safe."  
"I'd lose my life for yours, Harmon."  
"Pray it won't come down to that."  
Edwidge leant forward, and pressed a soft kiss to Harmon's lips. His arms wrapped in a tight grip around the other's waist. He didn't necessarily want to let go of Harmon. He couldn't risk losing the one person who'd stuck by him for as long as he had.  
"Remember," Edwidge said, "I promised to protect you. We get through this night, we're safe for another year." A soft sigh. "Dare I say I love you, Harmon."  
As the Minister turned to leave, Harmon's usually quiet voice echoed, "I love you, Edwidge."  
Edwidge turned to smile at Harmon. Harmon didn't smile, but returned to his preparations.

An hour later, and Edwidge Owens reluctantly broke his promise to Harmon James.


End file.
